Kraw
Kraw is a Flexers Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Claiming to be the smartest Mixel in Mixels Land, Kraw loves to challenge anyone to a quiz, but this round-bodied Flexer's main strength is to make like a bouncy, rubber super ball to evade or smash Nixels. Background Snow Half-Pipe Kraw is seen with Flurr, Slumbo, Jawg, Krader, and Flain, snowboarding along with them. He mixes with Flurr while snowboarding. Vaudeville Fun Kraw and Gobba try to win a Vaudeville contest by doing various activities through mixing. High Five Kraw and Slumbo mix to give Chomly some high-fives. Elevator Kraw is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters It was said that the Flexers disliked Krader, but this was proven false. The other Cragsters are neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Kraw was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41515 and contains 70 pieces. Kraw's in-booklet code is BO4UN3ER which is Bouncer when decoded. Trivia *He has six legs like Wizwuz. *He is modeled after a crawfish, which is most likely the reason he has his name. *He has one eye like Vulk, Seismo, Teslo, Glomp, Magnifo, and Globert. *He is the leader of the Flexers. *He is the only Cycloptic Series 2 Mixel. *He has the longest tentacles out of all the Flexers. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 2.0, released on May 29, 2014. He was later replaced by Scorpi in 3.0. *Along with Flain and Scorpi, Kraw is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. **Coincidentally, he and Flain are the leaders of their tribes and the smartest out of their tribes, too. *As shown in Vaudeville Fun, he often mixes with other Mixels instead of murping with them, as shown when he mixed with Gobba many diffrent times. However, in High Five, he and Slumbo mix, then murp. * He has the most pieces out of the Flexers. *The Mixed Up Special is the first time he speaks alone without being a mix, or speaking in unison with another Mixel. Gallery Set LEGO-Mixels-Series-2-Kraw-41515-Package-Bag-Summer-2014-e1397532701690.jpg Lego Kraw.png Kraw.png Kraw lego.png Kraw in a Glass Jar.jpg Artwork Flipped kraw.PNG Flexers.jpg AppIcon Kraw.jpg Kraw Bio.jpg Sledding Mixels.jpg Scared Mixels.jpg Another kraw icon.jpg The Judges.jpg|But we worked so hard... Vaudeville Toonzone.jpg Kraw.jpg Sled!.jpg|ICE HALF-PIPE! Kraw looking straight.jpg High Five.jpg krawicon.png bouncy kraw.png Jolly good show?.jpg|Kraw is upset 41515_Kraw_b-1.png|Kraw's other artwork. Kraw look pissed..png WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Ouchhhhhh.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Voleraw.PNG|With Volectro Krambo.png|With Slumbo Flaw.PNG|With Flurr Krabba.PNG|With Gobba Krawder.png|With Krader Murps What the hell.PNG|With Slumbo LEGO Mixes KrawTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro FlurrKrawLEGO.jpg|With Flurr SlumboKrawLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo Murps GobbaKrawLEGO.jpg|With Gobba JawgKrawLEGO.jpg|With Jawg ChomlyKrawLEGO.jpg|With Chomly KrawBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk LunkKrawLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:Mixel Creatures Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Flexers Category:One Eyes Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Six legs Category:Shortest mixels Category:Cute Mixels Category:More than two legs